Horde
Horde (軍勢, gunzei, lit. "troop") is an enemy exclusive race found in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Profile A new type of enemy encountered in Shin Megami Tensei IV. They are a group of demons counted as a single force. A Horde can be made up of a entire group of the same demon or be made up of demons of the same race/mythology. Several Hordes are mini-bosses and bosses in the game. Despite its display of multiple enemies, Horde is treated as one single entity with more than one turn icon (but much less than the amount of the demons shown). That means single targeted skill will hit the whole Horde but using all targeted skill will do multiple hits. The amount of demons of the Horde is merely to notify player the remaining HP of the Horde. Disaster Horde The first Horde that's encountered. It is guarding the treasure in Naraku that Hope sends the prentice Samurai out to collect. Grudge Horde A horde of Samurai Zombie that can appear on the 3rd Stratum of Naraku. DDS Horde A horde of Naga and Wendigo summoned by the hooded man in order to teach Flynn his place after beating a Wendigo. Isabeau and Jonathan come to his aid to fight the Horde. Innocent Horde A horde of Napaea and Dwarf. They are one of the red foes found in Kiccigiorgi Forest. Element Horde A horde of Aeros, Aquans, Erthys, and Flaemis. They are one of the red foes found in Kiccigiorgi Forest. Calamity Horde A horde of Legion, Macabre, and Mou-Ryo. They appear in the Challenge Quest Dance of the Dead as red foes on the 3rd Stratum in Naraku. Five must be defeated before David appears. Hoodlum Horde A horde of Ashura-kai. They appear in the Kabuki-cho Passage in Shinjuku as normal foes on the field. They are one of the few enemies in the game that drop Macca upon defeat. Spirit Horde A horde of Wicker Man, Legion, Poltergeist, Macabre, and Mou-Ryo that appear in Ueno. Wildfire Horde A horde of Orthrus, Porewit, and Kaso. They appear in the Excavation Workers Headquarters in Naraku Mou-Ryo Horde A horde of Mou-Ryo summoned by Pellaidh to kill the prentice Samurai. Pirate Horde A horde of Vodyanik, Pellaidh, and Zhu Tun She that appears in the New Game Plus Challenge Quest, Slay the Pirate Demons. Three of them are found in Ueno - Ameyoko Way and must be slain. Demonstrators A horde of Zombie Cop and Quicksilver found at Kasumigaseki. Pixie Horde A horde of Pixie and High Pixie summoned by the guard of the Terminals at the Counter-Force Demon Base. Jirae Horde A horde of Tsuchigumo, Sudama, and Titan found in Shinjuku Station - West Entrance. Insane Horde A horde of Zombie Cop and Mad Gasser that appear in the Challenge Quest, Phantom of Madness. Four of them must be slain to complete it. Harpy Horde A horde of Harpy summoned by the Ashura-kai if Flynn decides not to kill Kuebiko at the Shinjuku Metropolitan Government Office. Imperial Guard A horde of Guan Yu, Senri, Zhong Kui, and Hanuman found in Ikebukuro. Lilim Horde A horde of Lilim that first appear in Kiccigorgi Forest and used Charm to knock out the male Samurai. They appear again in the Domain at Juraku Bookstore and block the way to the Black Samurai. Pest Horde Four hordes of Nidhoggr that appear in the Challenge Quest, Protect the Tower. Where they are attempting to eat through the bottom of the Sky Tower. After the first battle the other three Pest Hordes appear as reinforcements. Babylonia Horde A horde of Tiamat, Kingu, and Mushussu found in Kagome Tower. War Horde A horde of Ictinike that control a Domain in the Roppongi Region at Camp Meguro. The relic Bazooka set is obtained after the hordes defeat. Fairy Horde A horde of Pixie, Goblin, Spriggan, Titania, and Oberon found in Shibuya. Hell Horde A horde of Kaso and Orthrus under the command of Cerberus that appear in the Challenge Quest, Banquet of Flames ''. Checking the statue of Hachiko at Shibuya Station Front Crosswalk has Cerberus appear. Each time a certain amount of damage is done to the horde, it flees to another part of Shibuya. After being tracked down three times the Hell Horde will finally fight seriously, tired of being chased. The Cerberus keeps his promise after his defeat and leaves Shibuya with the Horde. Wicker Horde Three hordes of Wicker Man found in the Challenge Quest, ''Serial Kidnapping - Arson. They kidnap Nozomi at the beginning of each battle and put her inside them to be sacrificed, only releasing her upon defeat. Apsaras Hode A horde participating in the Challenge Quest, RxW Smacktacular XIII. Part of Team Red, they are found on Shinjuku East Entrance Main Street and are known as the all female group, "The Asparas Project". Deceased Horde A horde of Corpses, Samurai Zombie, Zombie Cop, and Ghouls summoned by the Ashura-kai member in Reverse Hills to attack the Samurai who he believes are part of the Ring of Gaea. Yakuza Horde A horde of Ashura Man, Ashura Woman, and Tattooed Man found in Camp Ichigaya. Bound Horde A horde of Garrote summoned by Ixtab at the beginning of the battle. She calls them her prisoners of the paradise of happiness. Cyber Horde A horde of Pluto Soldiers found in the entrance to Pluto's Castle. More Cyber Hordes can be found in the castle made up of Pluto Soldiers and Pluto Warriors. Yaksha Horde A horde of Yaksha summoned by Mahamayuri at the beginning of the battle. They are weak to wind. Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ Disaster Horde |Expel = |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Poison, Panic, Sleep, Bind, Sick / Null: Lost |Turnicon = 1 |Drop= }} Grudge Horde |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel = |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance = Null: Sick |Turnicon = 2 |Normalattack = Physical 3~4 hits, 1 enemy. |Skill1 = Gram Slice |Effect1 = Minor Physical attack. 1 enemy. |Skill2 = Life Drain |Effect2 = Almighty attack that drains the enemy's HP. 1 enemy. |Skill3 = Cough |Effect3 = Inflicts the Sick ailment. 1 enemy. |Drop= Revival Leaf }} DDS Horde |Force = Resist |Expel = Resist |Curse = Resist |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Poison, Panic, Sleep, Bind, Sick / Null: Lost |Turnicon = 2 |Drop= }} Innocent Horde |Electricity = |Force = Resist |Expel = |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance = - |Normalattack= ? |Turnicon= 2 |Drop= }} Element Horde Calamity Horde |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel = |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Poison, Panic, Sleep, Bind, Sick / Null: Lost |Normalattack= ? |Turnicon= 2 }} Wildfire Horde : Sleep |Normalattack = 3-4 hits, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 2 |Skill1 = Fire Breath |Effect1 = 1-4 weak Fire attacks. Target: Multi-enemies. |Turnicon = 2 |Skill2 = Consult |Effect2 = Horde loses turn |Drop= Maragi Stone, Agilao Stone }} Spirit Horde Mou-Ryo Horde Pirate Horde |Ice= Null |Electricity= Null |Force= |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys 1-6x hits, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 2 |Skill1= Axel Claw |Effect1= 1-3 medium Phys attacks, Multi-enemies |Skill2= Mazionga |Effect2= Medium Elec attack, all enemies |Drop= }} Demonstrators Pixie Horde Jirae Horde |Ice= - |Electricity = Drain |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Panic |Normalattack = Phys 3-4 hits, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 2 |Skill1 = Pulinpa |Effect1 = Inflicts the Panic ailment |Skill2 = Shock |Effect2 = 1-4 weak Elec attacks. Target: Multi-enemies |Skill3 = Charge |Effect3 = Power of next Phys/Gun atack more than doubles. Target: Self |Skill4 = Megaton Press |Effect4 = Medium Phys attack. High critical rate/low hit rate. Target: All enemies. |Drop= Morning Star }} Hoodlum Horde : Panic |Turnicon= 2 |Normalattack= 3 to 4 Gun shots targeting 1 enemy. |Skill1=Taunt |Effect1= Increases enemies attack, but decreases their defense. |Skill2=Heat Wave |Effect2= Weak Physical attack hitting all enemies. |Skill3=Barrage |Effect3= Weak Gun attack hitting all enemies. |Skill4=Macca Beam |Effect4= Almighty attack that reduces money in your possession. |Drop= }} Harpy Horde |Fire = Resist |Ice = Resist |Electricity = |Force = Resist |Expel = Null |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Poison, Panic, Sleep, Bind, Sick / Null: Lost |Normalattack= ? |Turnicon= 2 |Skill1= |Effect1= |Skill2= |Effect2= |Skill3= |Effect3= |Skill4= |Effect4= |Drop= }} Imperial Guard Killer Horde |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= |Normalattack= Phys 1x hit, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 2 |Skill1= Tetanus Cut |Effect1= Medium Phys attack, inflicts Sick, 1 enemy |Skill2= Sukukaja |Effect2= Increases hit/evade rate, all allies |Skill3= |Effect3= |Skill4= |Effect4= |Drop= }} Lilim Horde |Electricity = Null |Force= - |Expel = Null |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Poison, Panic, Sleep, Bind, Sick / Null: Lost |Normalattack= ? |Turnicon= 2 |Skill1= |Effect1= |Skill2= |Effect2= |Skill3= |Effect3= |Skill4= |Effect4= |Drop= }} Babylonia Horde Fairy Horde |Fire= Resist |Ice= Resist |Electricity= Resist |Force= Drain |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance = - |Normalattack = Phys 3-4 hits, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 2 |Skill1 = Mazanma |Effect1 = Medium Force attack. Target: All enemies |Skill2 = Maragion |Effect2 = Medium Fire attacks. Target: All enemies |Skill3 = Oni-Kagura |Effect3 = Medium Phys attack. High critical rate/low hit rate. Target: 1 enemy |Skill4 = Dormina |Effect4 = Inflicts the Sleep ailment. Target: 1 enemy |Drop= }} Fallen Horde |Fire= Drain |Ice= Resist |Electricity= Resist |Force= Resist |Expel= Resist |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x3-4 hits, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 2 |Skill1= Megidola |Effect1= Medium Almighty Attack, All enemies |Skill2= Poison Breath |Effect2= Inflicts the Poison ailment, All enemies |Skill3= Tetrakarn |Effect3= Repels Phys and Gun attacks for 1 turn |Skill4= Agidyne |Effect4= Heavy Fire attack, 1 enemy |Drop= }} Yakuza Horde Fighter Horde Cyber Horde Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses